tot_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Hunt
Background Born in the east blue, Vincent Hunt was born to a low rate family which was pretty much poor, and struggled in the era of pirates. Being robbed several times with his family to a certain point where his family was killed. When this occurred Vincent was taken into a small pirate crew in which he improvised on learning how to fight. Growing with them and gaining even their comradery things were being played out till a certain day. Once he had grown close to the captain of the pirate crew who adopted him, he killed him, not only did he do that, he killed everyone who served him making sure the low tier pirate crew was exterminated. Vincent was known for his exceptional ability to adapt and learn in tough predicaments. Vincent trained in Ittoryu, learning a few techniques along with the use of becoming a slight marksman with a flintlock pistol he wields on his waist usually. When Vincent killed the pirate crew who killed his parents, he was noted as a threat and given a bounty of 10 million beli. Being on the large Vincent ended up in making trades with Captain Keyes of the marine practically the leader of Prison 111. This occurring lead to him being cornered and imprisoned, this occurring resulted in him being stuck in this prison for several months as he was repeatedly beaten and tortured for information. Vincent grew nothing but hatred for Captain Keyes as he swore he would get him back for what he had done to him. With all of his weapons being taken and Vincent’s terrible diet, he had grown weak over his 5 months at this prison, but he took advantage of the small meals he gained and extended them to condition his body. Using the time he was in prison to increase his physical durability, Vincent truly had a powerful willpower which would end up noted amongst all the Pirates locked up in this shit hole. Personality Vincent is usually known as a cheering guy, but a very serious person when those who are important are being threatened. But mostly around people, he is a reserved person and usually keeps his opinion to himself. Not much else could be said about Vincent as he is also very young, but one thing is for sure, he had guts and is usually willing to take losses for the greater cost. Abilities & Powers [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Santoryu/Ittoryu Ittoryu] * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (三十六煩悩 (ポンド) 鳳 Sanjūroku Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 36 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Enel's Survival Game. *Ittoryu: Taigā no ikari Description: The user uses his singular blade and enters a frenzy of attacks to keep the opponent on his feet, going for relentless blows until he is able to overwhelm them and find an opening. If successful in finding an opening during this technique the user has the opportunity to abuse that situation and attack with great precision. Equipment *Vincent's sword Approved by Kurasake (talk) 07:02, October 25, 2017 (UTC)